


Scared

by SoraMoto



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Just for Laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch decides to fulfill the promise he made to another boogeyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from Boogeyman, meet a boogeyman. Matthew had asked for Alfred to get a fright, thought it would be fun to see that play out.

Pitch found himself standing in the backyard of a large brick house in Washington DC. It was the very same house he had been directed to by a blonde demon, for there was no way the Boogeyman would be scared of a mere human, in order to scare his brother. Looking around the yard he found it all rather odd. For one it had a rather large pool and he was sure he saw something swimming around in it. Then there was the odd turret off the back of the house that beeped and had flashing lights and looked utterly alien to anything around it. Lastly there was the patriot theme adorning every surface with red, white and blue.

Deciding to ignore the oddities, he was related to that monster up north, Pitch creeps up to the back door and opens it slowly so as to avoid alerting anyone in the house to his presence. Only to find that the door is locked. Scowling he is reminded that he had been told the door would be locked and that the key was under a yellow flower pot next to the grill. Retrieving the key he slips it into the lock and lets himself in. He is met once again by red, white and blue touches all around the interior of what he assumes must be the kitchen. Closing the door as silently as he had opened it he moves further into the house. A glow through an arched doorway leads him into a living room or den where a TV is set to play a movie, though it is muted and on the menu screen. Looking down at the sofa that he is now standing behind he makes out the sleeping face of the man he is there to scare.

Pitch is a bit surprised when he looks and thinks for a moment it must be a trick, because there on the couch was the man that had not too long ago forced him to go on this little errand. Then he looks closer and realizes that, no, this is not the same man. This man had short blond hair with an errant piece that sticks up rather than curling out in front of his face. So they were twins then, that would almost make this even more worthwhile. Looking around Pitch tries to figure out what he should try first in order to begin the mental torment he would set upon the man before him. 

Spotting a door ajar he moves over to it and sees it leads to a basement, those were always fun. Opening the door further he steps through before slamming it and walking down the creaking steps. 

The slamming of the door had done its job in jolting the man awake and Pitch is certain he must hear him on the steps. Deciding to liven things up he goes back up the steps silently and slowly opens the door, letting it inch open. And much as light would spill into a dark room should a door open to a lighted area, Pitch manipulated shadows to do the same now. They writhed their way from the crack of the door and reached for the man now starring in horror at the door to his basement.

Deciding to step it up yet another notch Pitch deepens the shadows in the room the blond is standing in and causes the screen of the TV to flicker as he plays with the power plug for it. The man takes a steps back and trips, now lying on the ground and able to see the ceiling. Pitch manipulates the shadows on the ceiling to form the face of a demon, maw gaping wide as if to swallow the one beneath it.

The man lets out a shrill scream before bolting from the room and out of the house, screaming about ghosts and haunted houses as he runs down the street. 

Satisfied Pitch draws back the shadows and grins. That was very satisfying, perhaps he should try that again with the man. It was entertaining to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.


End file.
